narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nagi Hyuga
Nagi Hyuga is an adopted member of the Hyuga clan. Age: Part 1: 13-14,Part 2: 16-17 Birth: '''August 13 '''Gender: '''Female '''Sign: '''Leo '''Rank: ''Part 1:Genin, Part 2: Jonin '''Sensei: 'Iyo Norimi Teamates: ''Yuo Nakagawa & Domeki Ichihara '' Voiced by:Cassandra Lee, Colleen O'Shaughnessy (child) Seiyu: 'Satomi Sato, Kugimiya Rie (child), Tomoko Kawakami (replacement in Part 2) ''Relatives:'' '[[Nagi's Parent|'Unknown parent']] (abundand/"deceased'),Hiashi Hyuga ''(adoptive father),''Hinata Hyuga ''(adoptive sister),''Hanabi Hyuga ''(adoptive younger sister),''Hizashi Hyuga ''(adoptive uncle),''Neji Hyuga ''(adoptive cousin, acting brother)'' Background Her real clan is unknown,but in some point she happens to be born with the Byakugan bloodline.Nagi was abandoned in a very young age and grew up in the streets, usually stealing if she has to,most jonins are after her for some of the mayhem she caused,but thanks to her Byakugan she is able to find even the slightest escape route with ease. One day she was caught by Hizashi Hyuga and was about to be taken to the third hokage to report about it,as for her struggle he was amazed that a young girl like her can use the kekkei genkai in such an early age. Unfortunetly Nagi failed to break free,but Hizashi insisted in letting her stay at the Hyuga estate,she was curious when he said that but the hokage accepted his suggestion and let him have the girl. She was kept in there for a few days and was revealed that the head of the Hyuga clan,Hiashi Hyuga, has decided to adopt her,it was already been confirmed and the reason of the adoption was because of her early mastery of the Byakugan,which made Hiashi believe that she might be useful to the clan. as she stayed, she was trained to use the clans fighting style,despite only adopted, she became the strongest child of the clan, and Hiashi decides to put the position as heir to her. She was also able to gain good relations with the members of the clan especially to Hizashi's son,Neji Hyuga, 'the two were most likely as brother and sister, along with '''Hinata Hyuga.'Nagi began to worry about Neji after his father's death mostly as it affects their relationship. As she was enrolled in the ninja academy,she became one of the top ranked female students of her class,but even though shes a "Hyuga Prodigy" most of her classmates and other villagers of Konohagakure still sees her as "a stray dog" she was before, making her seen with not many friends making her into thinking that shes unwanted and a disgrace to the noble Hyuga clan. After she succesfully graduated as Genin,she was teamed up with '''Yuo Nakagawa '''and '''Domeki Ichihara, with Iyo Norimi 'as their sensei,she didnt quite get along with her team like Neji is at first (and thinks that their "a complete group of morons"),she later developes her nicer side on them and showing more respect to Iyo. During the chunin exam finals,she was inspired by Naruto's words when he was fighting her "cousin" Neji and couldnt believe that he managed to defeat him,thanks to those words Nagi now strongly believes that her "destiny" as a "stray dog" shouldnt have taken over her,and vowes to focus on her responsibilities as a kunoichi and hyuga main daughter. In Part II,she didnt get a chance to make an appearance in half a year or so,but as she did,Naruto was surprised that she has become a Jonin like Neji did,and even has her own pupil named '''Ling Ann,'accourding to his comments,he thinks that Nagi might be better than Neji (which really distresses him) Personality Despite for her age,Nagi appears quite wise and very mature,but sometimes she can get as timid as her sister Hinata when getting embarassed or humiliated.Nagi easilly gets mad at those who dont take their jobs seriously,like her teammates,Yuo, and Domeki,whom she often scolds when their arguing in the middle of a mission,but.Nagi doesnt have the guts to do that to Ino,since she has a soft spot on girls (which she considers a weakness).Nagi also has her father's strict side when times get serious,or when it comes to having an important role,even though shes all buisness,she actually has a kind and loving nature and is overprotective of her allies,And just so you know,she too also has a comedic side and a great sense of humor. Appearance '''Part 1: the white eyes of a deactivated byakugan,the hyuga clan's traditional long black hair with the same tie up as Neji,(but since her hair is much more longer the tie is set up higher),khaiki jacket (with a blue t-shirt underneath),konoha headband attached to right arm,black pants with a long left legging and a short right legging(exposing bandaged right leg),dark blue shinobi sandals NOTE:her hair later gets cut short during the Sasuke Retrieval arc 'when she assited Neji to figth '''Kidomaru '''her jacket also ended up getting ripped off so she just wore her t-shirt through the rest of the original Naruto series. '''Part 2: '''after 2 and a half years her hair grew into mid-lenght and just lets it loose down,the Hyuga clan's traditional white kimono robe (short skirt),yellow waist belt,black undershorts and knee-high flat boots,konoha headband still on right arm this time with a black band Abilities ''Taijutsu Nagi usually uses the Hyuga Clan's basic Jyunken and/or Tenketsu,but she also combines it with some capoiera kicks and aikido self-defense,Her movements are quite graceful and elegant, much like a gymnast Medical Ninjutsu Nagi learns basic medical ninjutsu from Sakura and Ino,which is handy when in need of emergency aid to her team and others ''Jutsus'' Nagi didnt just learned her clan's main techniques,she also studied under Iyo's lightning based jutsus.In Part II Nagi discovers that she is able to combine her clan jutsus wih Iyo's 8 trigrams:64 palms 8 trigrams:64 palms guard 8 trigrams:palm rotation/heavenly spin Hundread palms of fury 8 trigrams: Mountain crusher 16 trigrams: 128 palms (with Hinata and/or Neji) Electric palm heel strike (with Iyo) Ninja art: palm cutter Ninja art: lightning blaster ''Statistics'' '''Ninjutsu: '''5 '''Taijutsu: '''5 '''Genjutsu: 2 Stamina: 4 Intelligence: 5 Hand Seals: 4 Speed: 4 Total: '''29 Byakugan Nagi may not be truly related to anyone in the Hyuga clan but she become famous for her Byakugan even before her adoption, shes a great escapist since no jonin were unable to catch her,she is also able to memorize the secret paths in the village for her quick get aways﻿ '''Trivia *''"Nagi" means ''"calm" ''or "lull" it is the choosen name for her because it rhymes with "Neji" and they have similar attitudes,it is also because she forces herself to cool her temper'' *In part 2 she becomes the president of Konohagakure's Kunoichi Society. *She likes to drink brewed herbal tea and she dislikes hard candy.Unlike Neji shes fond of spicy food *her hobby is also meditating,but she also likes to read *Nagi hates being treated to formally, especially when people entitles her with the suffix "-sama" in it.She once told Neji to call her "nee-san" ,but in the end he decides to call her "Nagi-nee-sama" *She has a student (or at least loyal follower) named Ling Ann, shes fraternally weak in taijutsu so Nagi instructs her on it *She wished to fight Neji in the chunin exam finals so she can avenge Hinata *She isnt interested in becoming the next heir of the clan,and believes that its Hinata who deserves the role *Her favorite word is "Inner strenght" *Her creator is a huge fan of the K-ON! series and decided to use the voice actresses of Ritsu Tainaka for her OC *Nagi's goal is to get the hyuga clan main and branch family to treat eachother equally *She made a special appearance in "The Story of Rukia" '''a doujin about her creator's other OC *She is also apart of a fanfiction called Even Fairies have dreams by ''Halo Lucinda Ivy, ''though she appeared as a chunin and is a year older than Neji '''Quotes (To Neji after she defended Hinata from his attack) "If you dare try to hurt her once more...I'll never forgive you..." (To Hinata) "Hinata...I may be stronger than you are through your opinion, but you have something that I dont...You'll find out someday.." (To herself about Naruto) "Now I know why Hinata is so fond of him...I have to admit he facinates me..." (To Domeki & Yuo while they were arguing) "CANT YOU TWO IDIOTS GO THROUGH AT LEAST ONE DAY WITHOUT FIGHTING IN THE MIDDLE OF A MISSION!!!"﻿ (To Neji and Naruto about Hinata) "Why would I be worried?...Hinata is my sister and I have faith in her...she has a great inner strenght...and shes been looking for that strenght for a long time" (To a group of boys whose teasing Hinata) "Nobody makes Hinata cry when Im around!" (To Naruto about Neji) "He was like a brother to me..." (To Neji) "If you need a hand or two,would it kill'ya to ask?" (To Ling Ann) "Remember this...only those who lack determination are "failures"...Got it!" (To Neji after slapping him in the face)"That'll be your punishment for wandering off like that you idiot!, dont you have any idea how worried you made me?!" Relationships Domeki Ichihara- despite that she and Domeki are in the same team, the two are barely close,she doesnt know why he keeps avoiding or ignoring her but Nagi tries her best to befriend him,but their relationship soon developes,Domeki had fallen in love with her, but hes still trying to find a way to confess it to her. 'Iyo Norimi- The squad captian of Nagi's team, at first,Nagi doesnt like the Iyo treats her like a child or pet,but she slowy starts to look up to her more and more throughout the series. Ino Yamanaka- 'she often gets pissed by Ino's teasings and sarcasm,Nagi is still trying to get used to that fact,but because of her softieness towards girls,she cant find the guts to scold or dicipline her 'Sakura Haruno-Nagi prefers her more than Ino,when on missions the two are very compatible and have a great cooperation,Sakura often invites her at an Ice cream bar to hang out and chat Hinata Hyuga-Nagi acts as a very overprotective sister towards her and scolds those who insults or bothers her,she cares deeply for Hinata and strongly supports her all the way Yuo Nakagawa- like Domeki,Yuo has a crush on Nagi too, but she isnt very aware of that,even though he believes that she is much more stronger,smarter (and older) than he is.he wanted to try his best to protect her and wishes to win her heart someday (resulting the two boys to fight over her,which makes Nagi mad when they do that in the middle of some buisness). Neji Hyuga-'''he was like a brother influence to Nagi and has the strongest bond with her among the entire clan. she was worried about his reactions after Hizashi passed out. but because of his change of insight and the way he treated Hinata during the Chunin exam peliminaries she was in complete disgrace and two had broke their bond In the episode Neji Chronicles she appeared along side with her father Hiashi rescuing him from the Kumo spectators,Neji was surprised by her presence and thought that she was still mad at him,Nagi just slapped him in the face for making her worry to much,and Neji was speechless of what she just said,resulting the two to go back to their original friendship (though they tend to argue like bickering siblings from time to time) '''Ling Ann-she admired Nagi from afar since she was an academy student,and when heard about her specialties in close-combat she begged for her teachings. Nagi didnt agreed to this at first, but since Ling Ann wanted it so badly she didnt have a choice. Category:DRAFT